Operation First Wave
by bluedolphin4612
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!! Two girls travel to Earth to become Preventors but they hold secrets that only few know. A new enemy has come and they seem to be the only ones that can prevent the destruction of all....but are they???
1. Journey to Earth

Konwa! This is Katie~chan(aka bluedolphin4612..you probably already guessed they are the same but just to make sure. ^^), I just have a few things to say before I start this.  
  
Disclaimer: No, Katie~chan doesn't own any of the characters from Gundam Wing..(though she sometimes wishes she did ^_^) Katie~chan does own all her original characters though. So please don't take them without her permission because she might be forced to do something unpleasant….  
  
But enough of my yapping…So without further ado, I give you my very first GW fanfic! (Not to mention my very first fanfic ever!)……I hope you enjoy it! ^__^  
  
===============================================================  
  
Prologue: Journey to Earth  
  
By: Katie~chan  
  
June 1 AC 200  
  
18-year-old Alexandra Cameron sighed audibly, her blue-gray eyes scanning her room once more. The white walls, the wood floor with the comfy red and blue rug, the desk where her computer used to be, the dresser, the closet, her comfy chair next to the window. She wondered if her father would keep it clean for her, not that she knew when she was going to come back. In fact she might not ever.  
  
She pushed her hands into the pockets of her blue jeans and smiled sadly as she remembered all the good times spent in this room. A hand on her shoulder broke her out of her reverie.  
  
"You ready to leave Alex? The car should be here any minute." The deep voice of her father, Dr. Mical Cameron asked. Everything she needed was waiting downstairs to be loaded.  
  
"I guess." Alex sighed again. "Just remembering all the good times I had."  
  
Dr. Cameron smiled. "I know it's hard. But you're going someplace that will keep you occupied and learning. You'll like it, I'm quite sure."  
  
Alex took her hand out of her pocket and placed it on top of her father's. "But it's not home."  
  
"No, it's not. But this room will always be here."  
  
"And I might use it again if you don't forget to clean it."  
  
Her father gave a short laugh. "I'm not that bad am I?"  
  
"Yeah, you are. Before I came this house was a mess!"  
  
"It was not!" Dr. Cameron protested.  
  
Alex just shrugged. It was pointless to argue, since this debate always ended the same way - with Alex winning. "Whatever."  
  
Her father was about to protest again but suddenly a horn honked outside and the phone rang.  
  
"I'll start putting your stuff into the car. You get the phone." Alex nodded and as her father went downstairs she went across the hall, into her father's study. Pressing call, Lucreziea Noin's face popped up on screen.  
  
"Zechs and I just wanted to say good luck to you two."  
  
"Thanks Noin."  
  
"Have fun and don't get into too much trouble. A low profile would be ideal. We don't want ENT to take advantage of you two being away."  
  
Alex grinned. "We'll try not to get into trouble.. but that might be hard since trouble seems to find us not the other way around."  
  
Noin laughed. As Alex's father called up to say they were going to be late.  
  
"Coming Dad!" Alex called back. "Thanks again Noin."  
  
"Call us if you two need anything."  
  
"Will do. Over and out." Alex said then turned off the screen.  
  
She ran downstairs, and grabbed the bag that contained her laptop. Her father was waiting at the door. Taking one more look around the house she had lived in for 7 years, Alex stepped outside. They started walking toward the car.  
  
"Was that Noin?" her father asked.  
  
Alex nodded and opened the door to the limo, sliding in only to be tackled by her best friend Rebecca Fielding.  
  
"Alex! Long time no see!!"  
  
Laughing Alex pushed her off. "Becca, you saw me just yesterday." Becca just grinned, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Alex's father in now, the limo sped off through the city streets toward the shuttle port. Nodding a greeting to Rebecca's parents Alex looked out the window. The adults began to talk about something trivial as a hand waved in front of her face.  
  
"Why so quiet?" Becca asked.  
  
"Getting the last glimaces of home." Alex answered, pushing a strand of her dark brown away from her face.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, I'm gonna miss it too." Becca said quietly, which surprised Alex because she was hardly ever quiet.  
  
"Almost forgot. Noin called right before I left. She and Zechs wanted to wish us luck and remind us not to get into trouble."  
  
"Like we need the luck and the trouble seems to follow us." Rebeacca muttered, flipping her black braid off her shoulder.  
  
Alex grinned. "That what I told her."  
  
"Good." Becca said smugly. Alex snorted at her friend's confidence as silence commenced in the limo, everyone deep in their own thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
15 minutes later the group was standing at gate B waiting for the girls' shuttle to be called to board.  
  
"Now boarding for flight 268 to Brussels Belgium, Earth Sphere."  
  
Alex nodded and gave her father one last hug.  
  
"Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will Dad."  
  
Dropping her arms she picked up her carry on bag and followed Becca into the gate. Turning she and Becca waved then entered the walkway and boarded the shuttle. Finding their seats they sat down. Becca grinned. "Freedom at last."  
  
Alex just shook her head. Five minutes later the shuttle took off into outer space and they colony that the two girls had lived on their whole lives became smaller and smaller.  
  
Becca grinned suddenly and her green eyes started to sparkle with mischief. "Guess we're on our way to a new adventure, huh?"  
  
Alex suddenly grinned knowingly. "Think it'll be as fun as some of our other adventures?"  
  
"I have a feeling it's going to be better." Her voice faded to a whisper, "The old Gundam pilots are there and some of them are cute!"  
  
"Becca!!" Alex laughed.  
  
"What?" her voice full of fake innocence.  
  
"Nevermind." Alex muttered rolling her eyes…..  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A cold harsh laugh echoed through the dimly lit room. The source of the sound was a man seated in a black leather arm chair behind a rather large desk. He blended nicely with the black leather; his black hair and black suit making him seem a part of it. What made him real was the crisp white shirt, the tanned face with the cold forest green eyes. These eyes at the moment were locked on the computer monitor on the desk in front of him. A man's face could be seen.  
  
"They left a few minutes ago, Sir."  
  
"Excellent!" The man smiled coldly, leaning back against the dark leather his elbows coming to rest on the arms as his hands clasped and the fingers twined together. "This is working in our favor. I assume their destination is Preventor HQ."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"That is even better. Continue survallience and inform me immediately if anything changes. I'll be sending two novices to try and apprehend them at Brussels."  
  
"Sir." The soldier saluted and the screen went blank. Unclasping his hands, the seated man beckoned and a soldier walked into the light of the desk.  
  
"What are your orders, Commander?"  
  
"Would you kindly inform, General Nicholas to begin the preparations for Operation First Wave. Oh and send two novices to see how well equipped those two are away from home."  
  
"Of course, Commander. Anything else?"  
  
"No there is nothing else, Raoul."  
  
The soldier saluted and then left the room. The door closely softly behind him.  
  
The man begun to laugh evilly. "So it has begun…"  
  
===============================================================  
  
So what do you think? Comments both good and bad would be nice to see. Please don't be afraid to flame(just not too mean) because if you do point it out then I can try and fix it and in the process try to make it more enjoyable!! So please R&R!! Also, tis is the only the prologue so I'm just introducing characters. It'll get more interesting, you'll see.  
  
I will hopefully have the next chapter up by next weekend. So ja ne till then… 


	2. Dangerous Ride

I'm back, finally. Life just gets in the way too much. But summer is on the way, only 9 more days. YEAH!! Thanks to Sola Solo and little dende for the reviews. And yes little dende all the G-Boys cute but Duo is the cutest of all! *hugs her Duo plushie* ^____^…..  
  
Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Gundam Wing and my little muse (named Rafe) told me that I am never going to…(But I shut him up…*holds up glass cage containing a very small person with wings inside who is banging on the glass and screaming*..hehehehe, sound-proof glass..) But I do own all my original characters and the plot. You are welcome to use them if you want but my permission will be needed.  
  
Here goes Chapter 1!!..*drum roll*  
  
==============================================================  
  
Chapter 1: Dangerous Ride  
  
By: Katie~chan  
  
June 2 AC 200 - Brussels, Belgium  
  
Stepping into the spaceport, Alex stretched. They were finally on Earth. The trip had been long but she and Becca had slept through most of it. Becca was walking behind her blinking the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"It doesn't look any different then from the colonies." Becca whined slightly.  
  
Alex shrugged. "Were you expecting a great big change or something?"  
  
Becca shot Alex a grimace. "Yeah, I guess I was. The only thing that has seemed to changed though is the gravity." She scanned the terminal and caught sight of the direction of the baggage claim. "We should get our bags, then change before we leave. Lady Une is expecting us at 0900. And it's now,.." she said checking her watch, "…0800."  
  
Alex nodded and started weaving her way through the crowds of people toward the direction of the baggage claim. Becca followed behind her.  
  
After a few turns and a down a flight of stairs, the girls found the baggage claim. Finding their flight number, they hurried over and retrieved their two bags. Each bag clinked slightly. The girls glanced at each other.  
  
"I think skipping customs might be a wise idea." Alex whispered.  
  
"Are we even sure they have customs?"  
  
"Either way let's just be more safe then sorry."  
  
Becca nodded. "Distraction or follow through?"  
  
Alex didn't answer, she just took Becca's bag out of the girls hand and started walking.  
  
Becca rolled her eyes. "Why do I always get stuck with distraction." she muttered to herself as she followed her friend.  
  
There was no customs but to get out you had to put your bag through a metal detector. And with what the girls were carrying, they would be noticed in a jiffy. So Becca, drama queen that she is, put on a lovely show. Something about her losing something 'that is just so valuable and precious' to her and she becoming so histerical that everyone tried to help her and no one seemed to notice Alex slip by with two bags that clinked.  
  
Alex turned a few corners and sat down to wait for Becca's return. A few minutes passed and Becca came over and stood next to Alex.  
  
"Sheesh. You think people here could get the idea of leaving someone alone. This one guy just didn't want to let up. I could have been here faster if it weren't for him."  
  
Alex stood and handed Becca her bag. "Maybe he thought you were cute." she stated as they began to look for the nearest restroom.  
  
"Ha." Becca tried to hit Alex on the head, but Alex ducked. "Very funny. But I seem to remember that you are the cute one of this pair."  
  
Alex declined to refute this comment, on the grounds that it would start a discussion that they had had many times before, and always ended up as a stalemate, in which they both said that the other was cuter then they. Finding a bathroom they entered stalls and changed quickly. Thankfully there was no one else present in the room.  
  
Alex came out wearing black slacks and a short sleeve sky blue dress shirt with the top two buttons undone. On her feet were black sandals with a 2" heel. A small gun, covered by the flare in the pants, was strapped to her right ankle. Making her way to the mirror, she began to style her hair in a twist on the back of her head. Glancing over at Becca, who had just come out of the stall, Alex frowned.  
  
"I hope you are going to put something over that."  
  
Becca pouted. "Why?"  
  
"It's short, your weapon is in plain sight, and that really won't make a very good impression."  
  
Becca's attire consisted of a short black shirt, a red 3/4 sleeve dress shirt, and ankle high black boots. Her gun was strapped around her waist and was only partly covered by the dress shirt. Becca stuck out her tongue but rummaged in her bag and pulled out a steel gray duster. She put that on as well. "Better?" she asked as she looked in the mirror and proceeded to put her braid up into a bun.  
  
"Yes. Plus it covers up the gun if you belt it."  
  
Becca sighed and put the finishing touches on her hair. "Ready?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The girls picked up their bags and walked out into the early light of day. Outside they put on their sunglasses. They looked around with interest for a few minutes, when Alex spotted something. A black car, two men in suits and a sign that has their names on it.  
  
"Becca is that car here to pick us up?"  
  
Becca looked over and shrugged. "I guess."  
  
"I never heard anything about being picked up." The girls shared a glance, both were thinking the exact same thing. ENT.  
  
"I suppose we could have a little fun." Becca grinned mysteriously as she started in their direction.  
  
Alex sighed but followed. Becca was smiling and nodding to something one of the men had said, as she caught up.  
  
"I'll take your bag, miss." One of the men in black told Alex.  
  
"Thank you." she said handing the bag to him with a wary glance. The other man took Becca's bag and the two girls entered the car.  
  
The two men got in front and the driver pulled away from the port. They were speeding down the street when Alex spotted the ESUN HQ. When the driver didn't stop but just kept going, she decided it was time for action. Glancing at Becca, Alex noted that she was already one step ahead of her. The black gloves already sliding onto her hands silently. Alex did the same and then quietly retrieved her gun. The girls nodded and at the same time they both cocked their weapons and aimed for the back of the men's heads.  
  
"You know we're not stupid." Becca stated her voice cold. "I suggest you drive to the nearest deserted place you can find. Or your lives might be in forfeit."  
  
The two men glanced at each other. "Well." Alex demanded, shoving her gun into the head of the passenger. "I suggest you do it. And fast."  
  
The driver turned around and headed for the river. Perfect location for Alex and Rebecca of course. They found a deserted wharf that would suit and they told the driver to stop. The girls got out and forcefully pulled the two men out of the car, pinning them to the hood.  
  
"Now," Rebecca stated, her voice full of contempt, "Go and tell your Commander that if he wants to catch us he shouldn't send amateurs." She smiled coldly. "Oh and will you also tell him that if he even thinks of doing what we he's doing then there will be hell to pay."  
  
There was silence as the girls let the men think about Becca's words for a few minutes.  
  
"Now go on give your Commander that message like good little boys." Alex grinned as she let her man go. Becca did the same. The two men didn't move. They just stood their like two deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"Well, go on or we might be forced to shoot you and then our little message wouldn't get sent and we would dearly love your Commander to hear it." Alex stated pushing her man forward with the barrel of her gun. At that the two men ran down toward the street. Oblivious to where they were going.  
  
Becca began to twist a silencer on her gun as Alex laughed out loud. "You know boys, " she called, "The port is the other way." The men stopped mid- stride and turned around just to begin running the opposite way. Alex laughed again as they sped by. The girls leaned on the car hood.  
  
"Becca, how many men does it take to deliver a message?" Alex asked, amused.  
  
"One." Becca smiled coldly and pulling the trigger, shot the man who had been the driver of the car. The second man didn't even stop to check on his fallen comrade. He just kept running.  
  
The girls exchanged a grin and Becca twisted off the silencer. "You get the body. I'll get our stuff out of the back."  
  
Alex nodded and walked over to the man. He was dead, a shot right through the heart. Becca had always been an excellent shot. Dragging the body over to the trunk, the girls loaded him in and then sent the car into the river. As they watched it sink, they stripped off the gloves and returned the guns to their holsters.  
  
"Only novices. Probably checking to see how prepared we are away from home." Alex stated.  
  
Becca nodded. "We had better get to ESUN. It's almost 0900. We wouldn't want to be late on our first day."  
  
"Nope." Said Alex as they turned and walked away from the wharf and the river. Out back into the less deserted part of town , they caught a cab and headed toward the ESUN building…  
  
=======================================================  
  
Well, what do think about chapter 1? Please R&R!!  
  
Oh and there are two references to movies in this post. One's easy the other is a little harder. If you can figure them out, I'll give you a cookie!!! ^_~  
  
Anyway, this is Katie~chan signing off till chapter 2! See y'all later! 


End file.
